Un Débil Deseo
by Sychronicity girl
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has imaginado el futuro? ¿Como lo imaginas? Dejame contarte estas historias. Muchas historias de diferentes personas, las cuales se entrelazan. en este Apocalipsis Androide, y todo por un débil deseo. ¿Te atreves a descubrir como realmente es el futuro?¿Te atreves a seguir a nuestros personajes, mientras escapan de lo que es inevitable? Si te atreves, entra aquí.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! El día de hoy les traigo una nueva historia. Un Kagaminecest, para ser más exactos.**

**Esta es una prueba. Dependiendo de la reacción de las personas seguiré el fic. Serán aproximadamente 20-25 capítulos. Está basado en la saga "Fin del Mundo", pero más centrado en "Faint Wish". El prólogo está basado en "Utopía".**

**Dedicado a: Sadechu Nightray. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amiga!**

**Sin más que decir, empecemos:**

**NI VOCALOID, NI SUS PERSONAJES, NI LAS CANCIONES AQUÍ MENCIONADAS SON DE MI PROPIEDAD. ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DE UNA FAN PARA FANS. **

**OxOxO**

"_Prueba (Prólogo)"_

El futuro siempre fue algo incierto, un misterio para la humanidad. Siempre queriendo ir hacia el futuro, tratando de avanzar a un mejor mañana para las generaciones venideras.  
>Todos han imaginado el futuro en algún momento, de eso puedo estar segura. Automóviles voladores, máquinas del tiempo, urbanizaciones, poder viajar a la velocidad de la luz, casas suspendidas en el aire, la expansión del internet… miles y miles de teorías, de sueños, de ambiciones para el futuro.<br>Debe ser una decepción para ti saber que en realidad el futuro no es nada de eso. Un mundo en el que casi no hay recursos naturales es un mundo difícil en el cual vivir. Guerras constantes por el dominio de áreas verdes, personas enfermas incapaces de conseguir medicina, contaminación, sequías, desnutrición, y otros cientos de males con los cuales la humanidad debe afrontar.

Ese es el mundo de ahora, un mundo que tú no consiste, un mundo que se sitúa 50 años en el futuro.

Pero que la humanidad esté en problemas de subsistencia no ha evitado que la tecnología avance. Ya existen todos los inventos antes mencionados, y existe algo más, algo que puede ser la salvación de la humanidad, la Androificación.

La Androificacion consiste en trasplantar el cerebro y corazón de un humano a una máquina, a un robot. Esto ayudaría a que la falta de recursos naturales no fuera un problema… no necesitarías alimentación, ni agua, no tendrías necesidades fisiológicas, pero seguirías vivo.

LA ONU estuvo a favor del proyecto, nada podría salir mal, contratarían a los científicos expertos en el tema, los mejores doctores de la humanidad.

-"Los humanos son humanos porque tienen alma"- era lo que decían los que estaban a favor del proyecto- "solo transferiremos esto a un cuerpo inmortal. Las etnias son algo que se repondrá luego"

El proyecto "Revivir a la Humanidad" empezó prontamente. Se comenzó con las personas que estaban más necesitadas, personas enfermas o heridos de guerra. Todos debían hacerse

Entre estas personas había un par muy peculiar, una pareja de chicos jóvenes, no tendrían más de 20 años.  
>La chica, quien sería a la que se le ejercería el procedimiento primero, había pedido algo muy extraño.<p>

-"Cuando tenga mi nuevo cuerpo… ¿cree usted que podría darme una cara similar a la de él?"

-"¿Porqué desea eso, señorita?"

-"Quiero tenerla de prueba. Ya nos explicaron que las memorias serán almacenadas como datos más, pero que es poco probable que recuerde todo, así que quiero tener una prueba de que en verdad lo conocí"

- "Entiendo. Haré lo posible."

La chica salió del consultorio luego de haber agradecido al doctor, mientras él diseñaba lo que sería el cuerpo inmortal de la chica. Ojos azules, rubios cabellos, piel pálida…

El día llego, y el joven acompañó a su novia antes que ella entrara al quirófano.

-"Luego de la operación nos seguiremos amando, ¿verdad?" -dijo la chica antes de ser llevada por una enfermera.

-"Sí. Yo siempre te ama…".-no pudo continuar la frase, pues la chica fue arrastrada por la enfermera.

El chico se quedo en la sala de espera mientras escuchaba una conferencia dada por uno de los representantes de la ONU.

-"Si deseas comer algo y no hay nada, entonces no tengas hambre. Tú sufres de dolor porque deseas demasiadas cosas.  
>Nuestra alma se encuentra en nuestro corazón o cerebro, y es lo que necesitamos para seguir siendo humanos, un alma. La ciencia logrará superar los obstáculos para conseguir lo que necesitamos, nuestra Utopía.<br>Hay que recordar que vivir en un cuerpo de carne y hueso es un inconveniente, si te haces una herida, esta tardará en sanar… con este nuevo cuerpo eso no será problema. Este cuerpo será inmortal, no tardará en recuperarse…"

El chico escuchaba la conferencia mientras esperaba a que la chica saliera del quirófano. Una hora después lo llamaron para ver a la joven.

Él caminó apresurado hacia el cuarto en el cual estaba ella. Cuando llegó se encontró con una escena que lo dejo feliz.  
>La chica se encontraba sentada en una silla viendo la ciudad destruida por la ventana. Sus rubios cabellos llegaban hasta su cintura, y sus grandes ojos azules* examinaban sin expresión aparente el exterior.<p>

-"Hola"- dijo el chico con alegría-

-"Hola"- respondió ella secamente, se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó, pero era algo meramente superficial.  
>El chico se preguntaba si algo habría salido mal, hasta que lo comprendió.<br>_Eso_ que estaba ahí no era ella…

-"Por favor, devuélvanmela"-dijo el chico, llorando- "¡RAPIDO! DEVUELVANMELA RAPIDO! RAPIDO, RAPIDO, RAPIDO!

La chica seguía mirándolo con una cara sin expresión, aumentando la desesperación del chico….

_La humanidad ideal ha nacido, un alma que no causa guerras… un mundo lleno de paz ha nacido_

Al principio el proyecto funciono, pero pronto los androides comenzaron a hacerse muchas preguntas

-_¿Qué es el dolor?  
>-¿Qué es el sufrimiento?<br>-¿Qué es cansancio?  
>-¿Qué es sonrojarse?<br>-¿Qué es frio?  
>-¿Qué es calor?<br>-¿Qué es amor?  
>-¿Qué es paz?<br>-¿Qué es vida?  
>-¿Qué es estar vivos?<br>-¿Que son ellos?  
>-¿Qué soy YO? <em>

Poco a poco las memorias de todos se perdieron, olvidaron sus valores, olvidaron su humanidad… Creo que al final, tenían razón, lo que nos vuelva humanos es nuestra alma, pero esta está conectada con nuestros recuerdos y valores… ahora ya no podemos volver atrás… la humanidad ya ha perdido el rumbo…

**OxOxO**

***Técnicamente no es Rin… y si, ya sé que en el video es Rin peeeeeeeeeero aquí no es ella… es otra persona… pueden poner a Lenka o a Lily o na quien quieran, sinceramente.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora, quiero pedirles que POR FAVOR dejen reviews… o si son timidos y la historia vale la pena un follow… ¿saben por qué? Porque un número determinado de vistas no me dice que les pareció. Si les gustó, si les pareció que fue lo peor que alguna vez leyeron… por favor, enserio quiero saber si esta historia tiene potencial… como ya dije antes, esto es solo una prueba, dependiendo de que tanto guste la continuaré.**

**Si la continúo (cosa que, conociéndome, va a pasar aunque nadie lo lea) voy a actualizar los fines de semana… dependiendo del tiempo que tenga debido al colegio… **

**Y eso es todo, nos vemos el próximo sábado/domingo. Pórtense bien, cómanse sus verduras y les quiero pedir algo! ESCUCHEN LA NUEVA CANCION QUE HAN SACADO HITOSHIZUKU-P Y YAMA! SE LLAMA "ITSU KA, CINDERELLA GA" DE NUESTRO QUERIDO SHOTA RUBIO! Es tan hermosa para dedicar TTwTT **

**Jaa nee!**

**F. Rui-chan.**


	2. Pequeña Cenicienta

N/A:¡HOLA A TODOS! ¡Vengo con el segundo cap de este fic! Me alegro que les gustara.

Ahora responderé los reviews:

_Dianis Mar: Me alegra mucho que este vomito textual (¿?) te gustara. Waaaa esa canción es genial… y pegadiza xD gracias por dejar un review __._

_SakuraGaby: querida Yume… la ortografía nunca ha sido mi fuerte ¡Y TU LO SABES! Jajajajaja…. Si, si tendrás tu amado gore… solo espeeeeera… solo imaginaba tu cara de psicópata al imaginarte el gore…. xD_

¡Sin más que decir, comencemos con esto!

**VOCALOID NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD.**

**OxOxO**

"_Pequeña Cenicienta"_

-Año 20 después del desastre-

Una pequeña de 5 años corría hacia donde se encontraba su padre. Sus largo pelo castaño parecía volar mientras la niña, con paso veloz y ágil, se abría paso entre la multitud.

-"Papá, papá"- llamaba la niña asustada- "papi ven rápido"

El hombre de 30 años volteó a ver a su hija, quien impulsivamente se aferró a las piernas de su progenitor.

-"¿Qué te pasa, Meiko?"-

-"papá… hay un par de niños en el bosque… uno está herido".

-"¿En donde están?"- preguntó el adulto

-"Cerca de la huerta… hay sangre, papá, mucha sangre…"

El hombre se soltó del abrazo forzado de su hija y salió corriendo hacia el lugar indicado.  
>Él vivía en el campamento de refugiados que habían conseguido erguir. Su esposa había muerto cuando Meiko tendría 2 años… los androides se la habían quitado.<br>Había criado a Meiko prácticamente solo, y en el campamento era sabido que la pequeña era igual a su padre. Ambos compartían los rebeldes cabellos castaños y los mismos ojos cafés. Pero si por algo se distinguían los Sakine, era por su indomable carácter, lleno de valentía, determinación, coraje y rebeldía. No eran personas fáciles de oprimir. Por eso el General Sakine era el que estaba a cargo en el refugio.

La niña se quedo sentada en la entrada del lugar, esperando a que su padre regresara con los dos chicos.

Ella estaba fuera del campamento porque había salido a conseguir víveres al bosque cercano, pero cuando ella estaba cerca del lugar en que siempre recogía las hortalizas escuchó unos gritos de auxilio. Cuando se acercó al sitio de donde provenían dichos gritos, descubrió algo que su inocente mente no debía ver… sangre por todos lados. Había un par de chicos, uno de aproximadamente su misma edad, y otro que parecía de aproximadamente 16 años.  
>El chico de 16 estaba tirado en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente, con un charco de sangre en donde debiera de estar su brazo derecho. El chico de 5 años gritaba pidiendo auxilio, mientras con un pedazo de tela, roja por la sangre, trataba de detener la hemorragia del mayor.<p>

La chica se acercó corriendo, y luego de decirle que dejara de gritar, pues podría alertar los androides, le dijo que ella iría por ayuda, que debía esperar ahí.

La niña salió corriendo y por la velocidad con la que se fue, dejo detrás de sí una zapatilla que el niño pequeño tomó.

Esto nos lleva al estado actual de la niñita, preocupada por saber si su padre encontró a los niños, o si los Androides los había encontrado antes… o incluso si su padre había llegado un poco antes de que aparecieran los Androides.  
>Miles de escenarios pasaban por su cabeza, hasta que vio la silueta de su padre acercarse al campamento, un bulto en sus hombros y caminando a su lado la figura de un niño pequeño caminando.<p>

En ese momento la niña se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la casa de una de las mujeres, y le dijo que prepararan una camilla, pues su padre traía un herido.  
>La señora le obedeció y con ayuda de otras tres mujeres llegó justo en el momento en que su padre entraba al campamento.<p>

-"Hija, por favor quédate con Kaito, mientras yo voy a ver lo del otro chico"

-"Si, papá"- le dijo despidiéndose de él- "Ven conmigo, Kaito"

La niña le tomó la mano y lo guio hacia la casa que compartía con su padre, la cual quedaba cerca de donde estaban en ese momento.

-"Yo me llamo Meiko"- le dijo la niña- "Pero puedes decirme Meiko Sakine-san, ¿entiendes?"

El niño no respondió, seguía con su mirada perdida. Hasta entonces Meiko se fijó en la cara de él.  
>Sus ojos eran tan azules como el mar, al igual que su cabello. Su piel estaba algo bronceada y tenía unas cuantas pecas. Pero lo que a Meiko le llamó más la atención de su cara fue el hecho de que tenía sangre en ella. Pero no solo en su cara, también en su ropa y en sus brazos… el chico estaba bañado en sangre.<p>

-"Si sigues así voy a tener que bañarte"-dijo la chica molesta- "que asco"

Llegaron a la casa, que era de un color café claro y con un techo azul verdoso.  
>Al entrar estaba la sala de estar, en donde había una estantería llena de libros.<p>

-"Papá dice que son libros anti..anti… que son libros viejos"

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la sala de baño, donde Meiko comenzó a llenar la tina, mientras seguía teniendo sus monólogos con Kaito.

-"Ahora debes bañarte"-le dijo Meiko, mientras empujaba al chico hacia la tina-"yo no puedo bañarte, eso estaría mal, así que báñate tu solo"

El chico se mantenía en su lugar, siendo movido únicamente por la fuerza de la pequeña Meiko.

-"¡Vamos, que no te cuesta nada!"-dijo la niña desesperada- "solo entra ahí… no es tan difi… ¡AAAAAY!"

En ese momento la niña consiguió que Kaito llegara a la tina, pero se tropezó con su propio pie y cayó al agua con él.

-"¡Mira lo que hiciste! Papá me va a regañar…"

La niña seguía diciendo como su padre la regañaría, que le iba a prohibir salir de la casa por ser una niña mala, y que la pondría a leer todos los días. La niña platicaba con él mientras con el jabón le quitaba los restos de sangre que habían quedado pegados en su cara y brazos. Cuando le estaba lavando el brazo derecho, ella le había tomado la mano izquierda, se encontró con que él tenía en la mano algo que le pertenecía.

-"¿Me explicas porque tú tienes MI ZAPATO?"-la chica se lo arrebató y lo tiro al suelo del baño, para después seguir lavando con jabón los brazos del niño.

-"Yo ya no te puedo seguir bañando"- dijo Meiko saliendo de la tina- "ahora debes bañarte tu solo"

Ella iba a caminar hacia la puerta del baño cuando Kaito le tomó la mano, evitando que ella siguiera caminando.  
>Cuando volteó a ver se encontró con la cabeza de Kaito sonriéndole, y su mirada bastó para que Meiko entendiera.<p>

-"No hay problema. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?"- el chico le sonrió y volvió a asentir.

…

Las semanas pasaron, y Kaito y su hermano, Taito, se habían mudado a su casa. Kaito había dejado de hablar desde el incidente, solo había hablado para pedir ayuda y para decirle su nombre al general Sakine.  
>Taito había perdido su brazo gracias a los Androides, pero nunca quiso explicar que fue lo que pasó exactamente, pues no quería revivir los recuerdos de ese fatídico día.<p>

Todos los días Meiko y Kaito bajaban a la sala, donde Taito les esperaba y con ayuda de Meiko les leía un cuento para que los niños no pasaran aburridos.

Hubo un momento en que Meiko le rogó a Taito que les enseñara a leer y a escribir, cosa que hizo, y a la edad de 8 años ambos niños sabían leer y escribir. Así se les formó un nuevo hábito, todos los días bajaban a la sala a leer Kaito, Meiko y Taito. Un cuento o libro diferente cada día, respectivamente.

-"Kaito"- le dijo Meiko un día que Taito no estaba con ellos, pues había acompañado al General a ver unas cosas en el campamento- "¿Por qué siempre lees `La Cenicienta´?" *

El chico escribió en un trozo de papel

_No sé… ¿porqué me preguntas?_

-"Te pregunto porque es raro"

_¿Raro en qué sentido?_

-"En que bueno…. ¿No se supone que a los chicos les gustan las cosas de acción?"

_No necesariamente… a mí me gusta este libro…_

-Eso también es raro. Solo te gusta ese cuento de este tipo… después lees suspenso y cosas así…

_Este libro me recuerda a ti._

-"¿Por qué te recuerda a mi?"

El chico se paró y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-"Porque tú eres mi pequeña Cenicienta" – le dijo con una voz rasposa, mientras ella no salía de su asombro.

**OxOxO**

N/A:

*No sé si en el futuro estos libros, que aun en nuestra época son viejos, van a existir en el futuro… así que prácticamente Kaito está leyendo la versión de Disney…

NO ME CULPEN! ME HE VUELTO ADICTA A LA CANCION DE LEN QUE TENIA QUE AGREGAR ALGO DE LA CENICIENTA!

Pero bueno, Aquí está el KaiMei! De todas maneras faltan muuuuuuchos caps, luego va el LilyxKiyoteru, Luego parte del RinxLen, luego la vida de Miku y Gumi, luego GakuLuka y blah blah blah.

Y Sakuragaby, si voy a explicar lo que paso, y ahí estará la primera escena gore…

Espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews! Son mi motivación!


	3. Nuestras historias

**N/A: ¡HOLLLLAAAAAAA! Ya regresé… quiero pedir perdón por no actualizar… me decomisaron la computadora… PERO YA ESTA CONMIGO OTRA VEZ, Así que aquí está la actualización: **

**-SakuraGaby: COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIR ESO! Como sea, ya sabes que la imaginación es lo mejor que hay, por lo que la escena no será descripta muy textualmente, pero si la imaginas… goooooore! :3 **

**Eso es todo, por favor disfruten!**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE. HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. **

**OxOxO**

"_Nuestras Historias"_

_Todo lo que puedo ver es sangre… sangre por todas partes. Mis manos llenas de sangre, mi ropa y mi cara. Es justo como aquel día… pero no grito el nombre de mi hermano… es SU nombre… la que está en el lugar de mi hermano es… Meiko…_

-25 años después del desastre-

El chico de ahora 10 años se sentó en la cama, y volteando su cara hacia la izquierda pudo verla dormir, respirando tranquilamente.

-Mei-chan- le dijo el chico, sacudiéndola un poco para que despertara, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Kaito, vuelve a dormir- le dijo molesta.

-Es la pesadilla otra vez… tengo miedo.

Desde el día en el que le había explicado por qué le gustaba tanto Cenicienta él volvió a hablar. Pero siempre tenía la misma pesadilla… el momento en el que el Androide le había arrancado el brazo a su hermano.

-Kaito, tu hermano está en la otra habitación durmiendo… igual que todas las noches.

-Esta vez no fue Taito… eras tú…

Quedo perdida en el océano de sus ojos. En esos momentos era que recordaba que la primera vez que se conocieron ella era mucho más alta que él, y ahora eran de la misma estatura.

-¿Entonces por qué te pones triste? ¡Era yo, no tu hermano!

-¡Por eso estoy triste! ¡Casi mueres!

El chico la abrazó instintiva y sobreprotectoramente, con su mejilla sobre su cabeza.

-Kaito… ¡me estas mojando con tus lagrimas!-dijo la chica sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Él solo se disculpó entre sollozos.

-Cálmate… voy a abrazarte mientras duermes para que no tengas esa pesadilla…

Él solo asintió y dejo que ella lo abrazara, mientras escuchaba su respiración tranquila. Él sabía que tenía que dormir, pero desistió de la idea cuando comenzó a recordar los eventos de hace 5 años.

_-Flashback-_

_Los chicos corrían hacia el bosque más cercano. _

_-Estúpidos androides- dijo Taito mientras seguía corriendo._

_Kaito se cayó por tercera vez, pues no podía igualar la velocidad con la que su hermano corría, así que Taito decidió cargarlo en sus hombros, y pudieron correr más rápido._

_Consiguieron llegar al centro del bosque, pero ya habían llegado más androides._

_Taito lo escondió en unos arbustos que estaban cerca, así podría ver que sucedía donde él estaba y Kaito estaría seguro.  
>Él sacó un cuchillo de cocina de su bolsillo y comenzó a pelear con los androides. Uno de sus compañeros del orfanato le dijo cual era el punto débil de los androides, así que el único lugar que él atacaba era el lado izquierdo de los cuellos de las máquinas.<em>

_Seguía combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos, pero cuando volteó a ver hacia el escondite de su hermano uno de los androides le tomó el pie y lo tiró al suelo.  
>Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Lo tenían rodeado. <em>

_En ese momento un androide tomó su brazo con una de esas garras y comenzó a jalarlo. Él podía sentir sus huesos quebrarse lentamente, como sus músculos se desgarraban… sentía como la sangre recorría su cuerpo… y grito. Dio un grito de dolor, frustración, furia y muchos sentimientos encontrados. _

_El androide lo soltó, tirándolo al piso nuevamente para luego irse como si nada hubiera pasado. Kaito salió de su escondite y comenzó a ayudar a su hermano._

_-Fin del flashback- _

Él sabía que todo eso había sido su culpa… si tan solo hubiera hecho lo que le correspondía en el orfanato…

Solo su hermano y Meiko conocían esto, el hecho que sus padres lo había abandonado y dejado con su hermano al ser un recién nacido. Taito los había llevado al orfanato, donde vivieron por mucho tiempo.  
>Sus padres los abandonaron porque no podían afrontar las consecuencias de tener a un bebé, y para no dejarlo solo se lo entregaron a Taito, así ambos morirían juntos.<p>

Cuando los niños del orfanato le preguntaron a Taito que había pasado con sus padres, él respondió que ellos habían muerto, pues era de esa forma para él…. Le contó la historia a Kaito, esperando que él también los odiara. Pero él tenía un corazón tan puro que no podía odiarlos, por mucho que quisiera. Es más, se odiaba a sí mismo por el hecho de que, según él, si nunca hubiera nacido Taito podría seguir viviendo con sus padres una vida feliz.  
>Cuando le comentó esto a Taito, el pobre niñito se gano una cachetada y un Taito muy molesto.<p>

-Soy Soy feliz porque estoy contigo. Mi responsabilidad es cuidar de ti, pues soy tu hermano mayor, y eso es lo que debo hacer. Yo no sería más feliz…. ¡Yo no podría ser feliz sin ti! Si vuelves a decir algo así… te juro que después te arrepentirás- pasaron los minutos y con ellos el enojo de Taito, quien le explico de una manera más calmada que él estaba ahí para cuidarlo, y que ya no creyera en esas tonterías.

Le había contado su historia a Meiko hacia unas semanas. Ella lloro y lo abrazó, y le dijo que no era su culpa, que había gente malvada en el mundo… él era perfecto con su forma de ser. Él le devolvió el abrazo y le beso la coronilla, a lo que la chica se puso un poco roja.

Por esas fechas Meiko se había cortado el cabello. Lo que una vez fue un cabello largo hasta la parte baja de la espalda se había convertido en algo muy corto, le llegaba hasta el cuello. Ella decía que era más fácil llevarlo así, pues podría correr con más libertad y recoger los víveres para el campamento.

Los recuerdos que pasaban atreves de la mente de Kaito se vieron opacados cuando sintió algo mojado en su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Meiko, estas bien?

-P-por supuesto q-que estoy b-bien…. ¿p-porque no lo haría-

-No tengo ni idea- dijo el chico- pero te conozco… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Y-yo… soñé con mi mamá-

El cuarto que compartían quedo en silencio. Él no sabía nada acerca de la mamá de Meiko, pues a ella no le gustaba hablar de ese tema. Cuando tenía alguna pesadilla ella solo lo abrazaría en la cama que tenían que compartir, y lloraría en su hombro.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

Kaito escuchaba atento mientras Meiko le contaba la historia.  
>Ella era una bebé para la muerte de su madre. Los androides habían llegado a la casa en la que vivía con su padre y su madre. Ella no podía pelear, no podía ayudar a hacer que los monstruos se retiraran. Ella solo podía llorar.<p>

Su padre le contó que su madre había muerto protegiéndola. Cuando él llego a su casa encontró a su esposa muerta, con una garra atravesándole el torso y detrás de ella la niña a la cual protegió, a quien encontró con su ropita una vez blanca manchada de sangre.  
>Su papá le había regalado el collar que su madre usaba ese día, el cual tenía en el medallón una foto de ella y su madre. Meiko lo usaba a diario.<br>Al terminar de contar la historia abrazó a Kaito con un poco mas de fuerza.

-¿Sabes? Estoy feliz que tu madre te salvara… sin la ayuda de ella no nos hubiéramos conocido…

El chico sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

**OxOxO**

**N/A: gracias a todos! Espero que dejen sus reviews!**

8


End file.
